Sinfull
by naruto22
Summary: Kurt has feeling's for someone,But are they right or wrong?Don't own anything Very in character based on the 1990's. Sorry I have'nt updated Im in need of a bete an my laptops down,sorry!
1. Chapter 1

English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Kurt W./Nightcrawler & James H./Wolverine/Logan

Kurt looked down more intently at the figure on the ground it was Logan he was just lighting a smoke.

Kurt jumped as Logan called up Hey blue boy you want one? Kurt jumped down No thank you Logan

Then why you here?Logan viewed Kurt with mild interest kurt had become more secretive around him he could tell that looked at Logan on second thought i would like one rasied his eyebrow in surprise handing over the smoke Kurt than ask for his lighter inhailing as lightly aspossilbel with out coughing.

Kurt looked at Logan with his own thoughts he started to get strange feelings for Logan. Whenever Logan came down to the chapel at the school the way Logan prayed for forgiveness the way he let his gurd down Logan looked diffrent some how with the look of hurt and so much pain and fighting with the demons of his past taking a even deeper drag thinking deeper. What made Logan seem diffrent

when he was at the chapel?Logan was Logan his friend and team mate with the X-Men..Kurt shook his head thoughts of how he wish he could hold logan when he prayed and to tell him he was forgiven...Sinful he wrong blue ? Logan asked Kurt looked up laughing nothing Logan just thinking

Logan looked at kurt you not good at lying blue boy picking up his coffee cup putting his smoke out

kurt inhailed a long drag you dont know whats going on in my mind Logan Shruging Logan walked off.

Kurt walked back to the chapel insted of teleaporting head full of daydreams of Logan Kurt shook his head agin what would he do if Logan found out? Would Logan get mad at him?He knew it was wrong but his feelings were not love they were just comfort right? He need someone who knew what love was he knew Gambit and Scott Scott was on a trip so he went with Gambit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello call me Haku and this is my second chapter...no flames plz R&R I'm sorry no spell check on my PC...M/M be careful about wat your gonna read rated M...Have fun....should i finish it?

Gambit was just walking out of the dorms when he saw Kurt. Oui'mon'ami He said.

Kurt walked up the look of trouble on his face.

Hello Gambit I've come for some advice. Well tell Gambit what the problem

is Cher.

Well you see i have feelings for someone but i don't know if it is love or just wanting too help.

Gambit gave a confused look What you mean Cher?

You love someone or you don't.

I don't know...I just think it's strange.....Kurt finished

Gambit pulled out a smoke with a touch of his finger lit it

inhaling then held the pack to Kurt who in turn grabed one.

Gambit inhaled deeply debating if should give the advice or not.

Well cher it depends why you think it's looked Gambit With eye's shining

gold I think it's love because i can't stop thinking about him and i want to be there for him.

Gambit looked abit drawn back by the "HIM" that the elf Finished with

Well cher that is a surprise! Who's the lucky man?

Kurt gulped abit nervous Kurt then explained how it began with Logan at the chapel

and how he been watching him from there leaving the dreams out.

Gambit fished out another smoke. Well cher that might be a problem...

Gambit went into his own thoughts he remembered how Logan and him

Had something going on.

Logan wanted an open relationship were everyone knew

Gambit said no right away he was ashamed of it to say yeah i m gay

he dumped rouge for touch .

She still held regret from her last boyfriend and she was never there for sex

she just wanted pity.

Gambit just wanted touch and love but with Logan he jumped really fast

into everything no dates or nothing it was just to fast.

Logan show nothing and seemed uncaring.

Gambit looked at Kurt who looked like a cat ready to bolt noticing he had not spoke for awhile gambit fished out another smoke lighting it and said "Just tell

him how you feel Kurt" with that said turned his back Gambit thought to himself

Better he get it done fast den' da' hard way .

Kurt waited at the chapel for Logan knowing that he would show

Kurt in hailed sharply when he walked in looked at Kurt slightly

wat's up Kurt walked up to Logan looking into his steel colored eye's being caught in his gaze his breath hitched in his chest. Kurt spoke "Logan i really care about you

and i want to be wit you" Kurt feel relief when he finished.

Logan looked at Kurt staring into his gold eyes saying nothing turned on his heel's and walked away. Kurt chest burn with pain not knowing what to do.


End file.
